Aran/Skills
Description The majority of Aran's attacks are activated through key commands. Aran's way of fighting revolves around her Combo System, which increases based on how many consecutive hits the player has dealt to monsters and applies it to Aran's skills. Many skills focus on creating long combos and utilizing the combos to use special abilities. The combo will decrease by a certain amount over time. There are also skills that will increase the combo count so that some abilities can be used instantaneously. Certain skills can be used either with a key command, or activated by pressing the skill key, the latter of which deals more damage. Heroes of Maple As of the Heroes of Maple update, Aran's playstyle is changed significantly. While she still uses a Combo System, the Combos are not used to enhance certain attacks or use special abilities. Instead, when Aran reaches 1000 Combos, she will enter Adrenaline Rush, which grants a huge damage boost, an increase in attack count, and extra damage for select skills. In 4th job, two new attacks are gained while in Adrenaline Boost, one of which deals continuous damage and pulls enemies to you, and the other of which can be held down and released to deal 1500% damage 15 times on a single enemy. Legendary Skill |-20000194 | |Regained Memory |Passive |You recover your true power by recovering your lost memory. |-20001295 | |Combat Step |Active |Press the jump key or any direction key twice to dash. The skill can be activated once more if you use the jump key while midair. Also passively increases your Speed and Max Movement Speed. Right, Right or press Jump |-20001296 | |Return to Rien |Active |Teleport to Rien. |-20000297 | |Combo Kill Blessing |Passive |Maha blesses your combos. |} Aran (I) |-21000000 | |Combo Ability |Passive |Adds your attacks to your Combo Count. Increases Attack Power, Defense, and Movement Speed with every 50 counts, stacking up to 10 times. Also, passively increases your knockback resistance. Level 10 required to learn Advanced Combo Ability. Required Skill: Smash Swing Lv. 10 |-21001010 | |Smash Swing |Active |Calls upon Aran's muscle memory to swing the polearm 3 times in a row, hard. Tap the Attack Key multiple times Level 1 required to learn Polearm Mastery and Level 10 required to learn Swing Studies I. |-21001009 | |Smash Wave |Active |Fires a burst of energy through your polearm to enemies in front. Down, Right + Attack Key Command Effect: Increases the range of the projectile. Additional Adrenaline Rush Effect: Increases the number of projectiles. Right-click to lock command |-21001001 | |Polearm Booster |Active |Triples the attack speed of your weapon. Must have a polearm equipped. |-21001008 | |Body Pressure |Active |Surround yourself with bitingly cold air to reflect damage taken from bumping into enemies. Can be toggled On/Off |} Aran (II) |-21100000 | |Polearm Mastery |Passive |Increases Polearm Mastery and Speed. Level 10 required to learn High Mastery. Required Skill: Smash Swing Lv. 1 |-21101011 | |Final Charge |Active |Charges forward, quickly knocking back enemies in your path. Left, Down, Right + Attack Key Command Effect: Stun Additional Adrenaline Rush Effect: Leaves an ice trail behind you that freezes enemies. Right-click to lock command |-21101005 | |Drain |Active |Absorbs some of the damage you dealt to the enemies as HP. Permanently increases your Max HP. Can be toggled On/Off Required Skill: Combo Ability Lv. 1 |-21101006 | |Snow Charge |Active |Permanently increases damage and infuses your polearm with powers of the ice spirit for a certain amount of time. |-21100008 | |Physical Training |Passive |Improves STR and DEX permanently through physical training. |-21100010 | |Final Attack |Passive |Grants a chance to activate an additional hit after an attack. Must have a Polearm equipped. Required Skill: Polearm Mastery Lv. 3 Level 20 required to learn Advanced Final Attack. |-21101016 | |Final Toss |Active |Lifts multiple enemies in front into the air. Airborne enemies take more damage, including enemies lifted with Judgment Draw and Rolling Spin. Up + Attack Key Command Effect: Increases your vertical jump Right-click to lock command |-21101017 | |Rolling Spin |Active |Uses centrifugal force to spin your polearm while standing in place and lift enemies nearby. Down, Up + Attack Key Command Effect: Stun Right-click to lock command |-21100014 | |Command Mastery I |Passive |Enhances the effects of Command-activated skills. Level 5 required to learn Command Mastery II |-21100015 | |Swing Studies I |Passive |Through intense study, you've perfected your polearm swing. Increases swing damage and allows you to move while swinging. Also, you now know how to link Smash Swings with other skills to deal additional damage via a polearm afterimage. This also increases the damage of other skills for a short period afterwards. Level 4 required to learn Aero Swing Required Skill: Smash Swing Lv. 10 |} Aran (III) |-21110000 | |Advanced Combo Ability |Passive |Masterfully counts up your attacks in a Combo Count. Increases Critical Rate and Attack Power with every 50 counts, stacking up to 10 times. Also passively increases your Knockback Resistance, Attack Power, Abnormal Status Resistance Chance, Critical Rate, and Critical Damage. Level 10 required to learn Adrenaline Rush Required Skill: Combo Ability Lv. 10 |-21110010 | |Cleaving Blows |Passive |Ignores a portion of a monster's defense and increases your damage. |-21111012 | |Maha Blessing |Active |Increases party members' Attack with the blessings of Maha, the spirit of the polearm. |-21110026 | |Aero Swing |Active |Allows you to use Smash Swing while airborne. Use Smash Swing while jumping, and Maha will stop you from falling. You'll be able to move around, just like on the ground. Also, passively increase Smash Swing's damage. Combo Attack Key while jumping Level 10 required to learn Swing Studies II Required Skill: Swing Studies I Lv. 4 |-21110016 | |Adrenaline Rush |Active |A rush of adrenaline pushes your battle prowess to its maximum. Adrenaline Rush is not affected by buff duration increase effects. Level 20 required to learn Finisher Passively increases skill damage. Required Skill: Advanced Combo Ability Lv. 10 Lv. 20 required to learn Hyper Skill Adrenaline Burst |-21111021 | |Final Blow |Active |Swing your polearm around to deal massive damage, ignoring some DEF. Learn this skill to utilize Final Blow as the 3rd hit of Smash Swing. Down + Attack Key Command Effect: renders all enemy attacks ineffective. Additional Adrenaline Rush Effect: Shoots shockwaves in front of you. Level 20 required to learn Beyond Blade. Right-click to lock command. |-21111017 | |Judgment Draw |Active |Your polearm slams into the ground with great force, bouncing nearby enemies. Enemies hit directly by the polearm will be frozen and take damage over time. You can control where the polearm lands. Up, Down/Up, Right/Up, Left + Attack Key Command Effect: Freeze Right-click to lock command |-21111019 | |Gathering Hook |Active |Uses your polearm blade as a hook to gather nearby enemies in front of you. Up, Up + Attack Key Right-click to lock command. |-21110029 | |Might |Active |Permanently increases Attack Power and Defense, and allows you to knock enemies back with a small amount of damage. |} Aran (IV) |-21121000 |-21120001 | |High Mastery |Passive |Maxes out Polearm Mastery while increasing Critical Damage and Attack Power. Required Skill: Polearm Mastery Lv. 10 |-21120004 | |High Defense |Passive |A new defense technique that permanently decreases damage received from enemies and increases Max HP and DEF. |-21121008 |-21120011 | |Sudden Strike |Passive |Damage dealt by Smash Wave, Final Charge, Final Toss, Rolling Spin, Judgment Draw, and Final Blow increased. |-21120012 | |Advanced Final Attack |Passive |Permanently increases Attack Power. Greatly increases the damage and activation rate of your Final Attack. Required Skill: Final Attack Lv. 20 |-21120022 | |Beyond Blade |Active |Calls upon all of Aran's might to sweep enemies away with Maha. Can only be used linked after using the Final Blow, and you're invincible while using it. Additional Adrenaline Rush Effect: Shoots out shockwaves in front of you and behind you. Required Skill: Final Blow Lv. 20 Level 30 required to learn Fenelle Crash. |-21120023 | |Finisher - Storm of Fear |Active |Pummel your enemies with a series of swings so quick, your polearm becomes invisible. Forms a whirlwind around Aran, sucking in all enemies. This skill can be activated by command only during Adrenaline Rush. Down, Left, Right + Attack (held down) Required Skill: Adrenaline Rush Lv. 20 |-21120019 | |Finisher - Hunter's Prey |Active |Charges forward to strike a powerful blow, automatically targeting the most powerful enemy in the direction of your attack. Charge the skill longer to do more damage. You're invincible while charging. This skill can be activated by command only during Adrenaline Rush. Down, Right, Up + Attack Key (held down) Required Skill: Adrenaline Rush Lv. 20 |-21120020 | |Command Mastery II |Passive |Enhances the effects of Command-activated skills Required Skill: Command Mastery Lv. 5 |-21120021 | |Swing Studies II |Passive |Through intense study, you've perfected your polearm swing and Smash Swing technique. Increases your movement speed and damage while swinging. Increases the damage of skills used after Smash Swing. The 2nd and 3rd hits of Smash Swing and Aero Swing become Final Blows. Required Skill: Aero Swing Lv. 10 |} Hyper Skills |-21120059 | |Heavy Swing |Passive |Increases the damage of Smash Swing and Aero Swing. |-21120060 | |Frenzied Swing |Passive |Increases the damage boost to other skills after using Smash Swing or Aero Swing. |-21120061 | |Rebounding Swing |Passive |Increases the damage of the afterimages that occur from using skills after Smash Swing and Aero Swing. |-21120062 | |Storming Terror |Passive |Increases the max number of monsters hit by Finisher - Storm of Fear. |-21120063 | |Merciless Hunt |Passive |Increases the damage of Finisher - Hunter's Prey. |-21120064 | |Surging Adrenaline |Passive |Increases the duration of Adrenaline Rush. |-21120065 | |Beyond-er Blade |Passive |Increases Beyond Blade and Fenrir Crash's damage. (Does not affect the shockwaves and the iceberg's damage triggered by Adrenaline Rush.). |-21120066 | |Beyond Blade Barrage |Passive |Increases Beyond Blade and Fenrir Crash's number of attacks. (Does not affect the shockwaves and the iceberg's number of attacks triggered by Adrenaline Rush.). |-21120067 | |Piercing Beyond Blade |Passive |Increases the amount of DEF ignored by Beyond Blade and Fenrir Crash. (Does not affect the amount of DEF ignored by the shockwaves and the iceberg triggered by Adrenaline Rush.). |-21121057 | |Maha's Domain |Active |Summons a sleeping, giant polearm, which drops to the ground, dealing damage. If monsters spawn while the polearm is present, it'll make explosions that cure Aran's Abnormal Status and restores HP and MP. |-21121053 | |Heroic Memories |Active |Recalls the oath of the Maple Heroes to increase damage. |-21121058 | |Adrenaline Burst |Active |Instantly activates Adrenaline Rush. When triggered by this skill, Adrenaline Rush can't be affected by buff duration increase effects. Required Skill: Adrenaline Rush Lv. 20 |} V Skills |-400004237 | |Smash Wave Boost |Passive |Boosts Smash Wave. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004238 | |Smash Swing Boost |Passive |Boosts Smash Swing. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004239 | |Final Charge Boost |Passive |Boosts Final Charge. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004240 | |Final Attack Boost |Passive |Boosts Final Attack. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004241 | |Final Toss Boost |Passive |Boosts Final Toss. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004242 | |Rolling Spin Boost |Passive |Boosts Rolling Spin. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004243 | |Judgment Draw Boost |Passive |Boosts Judgment Draw. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004244 | |Gathering Hook Boost |Passive |Boosts Gathering Hook. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004245 | |Final Blow Boost |Passive |Boosts Final Blow. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004246 | |Beyond Blade Boost |Passive |Boosts Beyond Blade and Fenrir Crash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004247 | |Finisher - Storm of Fear Boost |Passive |Boosts Finisher - Storm of Fear. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004248 | |Finisher - Hunter's Prey Boost |Passive |Boosts Finisher - Hunter's Prey. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004249 | |Maha's Domain Boost |Passive |Boosts Maha's Domain. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400011016 | |Maha's Fury |Active |Unleash Maha's full power and strike down your foes. |-400011031 | |Maha's Carnage |Active |Swings Maha around in a circle, leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Afterimage from Swing Studies is only activated once. Down, Down + Attack Key Command Effect: Prevents Knockback. Unaffected by attack reduction and attack reflection. Right-click to lock command. |-400010070 | |Fenrir Crash |Active |Swing your Polearm and call forth a mythical wolf to deliver a devasting blow. After using Beyond Blade 3rd Hit, you will not be pushed back by any enemy attacks when using Beyond Blade. Alchemic Adrenaline Boost Additional Effect: Creates an iceberg in front of you. Required Skill: Beyond Blade Lv. 30+# |} Category:Aran Skills